Green eyed reincarnation
by Crow Dragonwolf
Summary: What would happen if our dear Harry Potter was the reincarnation of a character who had already saved the world before? What would change if this occured? Pairings: HP/HG but other pairings. Mentions of child abuse.
1. The abused one

A boy sat in his room, looking at the door and hoping his uncle wouldn't come. Now, this is not uncommon for most kids, specially a seven year old but there were a number of things that made this abnormal and would cause anyone to worry. The first point of interest was that he showed intense fear and dislike. The next point of interest is that his room was a cupboard and finally, the boy was injured all over his body. But, he was used to it by now, his relatives haven't been gentle to him since he was 2. His uncle had been beating him since he was six and supposedly, had no excuse for not being able to do the impossible chores his uncle assigns. Who was this boy? Well, his name was Harry Potter and his relatives were the Durselys.

Harry lifted his arm with a groan to pick up a toy he had managed to get years ago from the sidewalk. It was a stuffed dragon that was a beautiful white that had been abandoned on the street before but was now hidden in a corner of the cupboard that had loose floorboards. He had been playing with it forever, imagining that he was a prisoner in a foreign land and someday, he and his faithful companion Hakuryuu would escape and live with far away relatives. It was a very special toy, it never seemed to get dirty, looked very alive compared to most stuffed toys and it felt familiar. But right now, he just needed the comfort his stuffed toy could give him. 

He continued to try and reach it, his arms protesting and feeling like they were ripping as he moved them. He stopped for a moment to bare the pain then braced him and reached again. Right as he was about to clutch it, he heard his uncle's lumbering steps and hid his toy again rather quickly for being so severely injured. 

"Boy!" his uncle literally roared, shaking the stairs. " Get out now, your chores aren't finished and you'll get a worse beating if you don't come out!" Harry tried to shakily get up and almost succeeded before collapsing on the floor again. Harry winced and closed his eyes expecting a bad beating to come from this minor act of seeming defiance. He had always come when his uncle called to avoid severe injuries and he hadn't ever been so beat up that he couldn't go to his uncle til now. He wasn't even registered with the school system or anywhere, apparently, he didn't exist. So, his uncle beat on him more and more in a steady increase because nobody cared it seems. None of his possible relatives have even come to check on him in all this time. So now, he knew he was going to get beat up bad.

Harry had been right, his not coming out of the cupboard like he was asked to do had caused a bad beating. He assessed his injuries, wincing as he felt a crack in two of his ribs. A bone was sticking out of his leg but that was all he could tell. His eyes were too swollen too see his injuries and Harry knew from experience that he was too injured to try to feel the rest of them. He heard rustling in the cupboard and a soft but concerned kyuu before he fell unconscious. 

-- At Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.-

An old man with a long white beard and hair sat at a desk asleep til he heard a soft keeling from one of the instruments nearby. He jerked awake and checked to see which instrument it was. To his fright, it was one of the instruments concerning Harry Potter. The old man contacted one person and sat back in his desk nervously. When the man arrived he noticed the old man's nervousness. 

"Severus" The old man said "I need for you to check on Harry Potter tomorrow." 

"Albus, I can not, I have a potion brewing that would be ruined if I were to leave." Severus told him sternly "Besides, why should I have to check on a spoiled brat like Harry potter."

"Severus, do not judge before you see him." Albus told him solemnly "Also, I called you because I knew you had no prior engagements." Severus grumbled. 

"Fine, I'll go check on the brat at lunch tomorrow." He told the old man "But I better get the phoenix blood and tears you said you'd get me a month ago..

"Very well Severus." Albus told him as he left the office. Then he sighed. "I hope you are alright Harry."

-In the cupboard-

A blinding light that alternated between red, green, yellow and white surrounded the body of Harry while showing mostly through his eyes. His eyes were open at the influx of energy as his body changed. The white dragon that had formerly been a stuffed animal looked at the young boy worriedly and kept nearby with his eyes never looking away from Harry's body. He didn't want to lose him again.


	2. The Change

Harry felt a large amount of energy passing through his body, he felt stronger every second and less injured. As this occurred, memories passed that were not his own. Memories of another life as a young boy watching as his parents argued, with himself gripping a girl that looked kinda like him as the young boy. Then as a teen in an orphanage miserable and without the girl, who he realized just then was his sister to his amazement. Then, meeting his sister years later and living together in blissfully joyful times. Harry loved seeing these, they were beautiful and brought him absolute joy. He knew that these memories were his from another life and the time. He felt the emotions too, it was almost like he was feeling them as they flashed by.

Soon, however, he regretted these as they became worse. His beloved sister was captured by the demons, freely given by the townspeople and he had to fight through the 300 townspeople along with 999 demons. Then, once he got there, she committed suicide right in front of him since she was raped and now carried the demon's child. He cried and felt angry at the same time, he wondered why she had to leave him.

Then, the 1000 demon, he didn't deserve a name for what he did. He angered him and turned him into a demon with his blood. The burning as he transformed, his teeth elongating, his ears growing bigger and gaining claws. As much as Harry hated to admit it, he was somewhat happy to kill the bastard.

Then, meeting Gojyo and the others. Gojyo first with his care then Sanzo with his remarkably unlike a priest manner of bringing him in. Then, the peaceful life and finding Hakuryuu...

'Wait, Hakuryuu could transform, he was real!!' Harry thought cheerfully to himself with a large grin that was real and childlike but marked with sadness. Then, joining the Sanzo party and their adventures til his death defeating Gyohmaoh along with the others. But why was he remembering this? He also remembered a bit of his old life before his old life as a god...

"You." Harry or Hakkai said as a familiar black haired goddess walked in, smirking in amusement at his reaction.

"Aww, you didn't miss me Tenpou?" the merciful goddess said in mock sadness. "I thought you'd miss my lovable presence.

"As Tenpou, I appreciated your company." Harry started "As Hakkai, you annoyed me though I appreciated a goddess's help and now I'm just irritated that you won't get to the point."

"Fine Tenpou, you have been reincarnated again to save the world." The merciful goddess told him with her arms crossed and pouting "I was nice enough to give you your previous life's fighting abilities, Hakuryuu(Not like he would be separated from you anyways.) and youkai powers. You regained your memories because you are the main hero though I will give Kouzen's memories back as well. Also, your friends are here in this time including Goku. I have given you each a gift, a beloved one who had died in the past." Harry's eyes widened at this statement despite him trying to act irritated and hide his emotions.

"So let me get this straight, I have to save the world and Gojyo, Sanzo and Goku are in this time to help me." Harry stated "You also reincarnated people who were special to us in the past as well... Does that mean you reincarnated Kannan?" The merciful goddess grinned.

"Yup! I also reincarnated Kouzen's master." She told him "However, the other two were fine as long as they had you and Kouzen though I reincarnated a couple more people anyways for fun!"

"May I ask who?" Harry said rolling his eyes mentally at how the Merciful goddess was acting.

"That's a Se-cr-et!" She told him, "It's no fun if you know and besides, you have to go now. Bye bye!" And Harry was going, his vision was going black.

-Back in the cupboard-

Harry woke up, incredibly sore to find Hakuryuu looking over him, that he was in his youkai form and his youkai limiters were right beside him. He was close to freaking out about being in his youkai form before he realized that there was no negative wave and he wasn't really being bothered by his form other then that he wasn't comfortable with it. So, he put the limiters on and started to pet Hakuryuu's neck in the spot he loved.

"I missed you." He said quietly with a soft smile "Let's find a way out of this place after we plan a way to get revenge on them without either of us killing them." Hakuryu kyuued in agreement. Harry then felt that he was tired and decided to sleep, besides, he also felt that he should sleep.

OCC: (Btw, later in this, there is questions as to who will get Harry/Hakkai as their ward. Any suggestions? I'll accept practically any although I have two who already are being explored. I'll see what you think before telling you the two that I am thinking about and any you suggested which I wish to do...)


	3. A Different Child

When Harry woke up, he felt very refreshed. He had awoke early like he usually did in this life to have a couple minutes to himself before his aunt called him and his uncle awoke. He needed to think of a plan for finding the others and saving the world. He also felt a sort of core inside him rather like his youkai but, different. He would need to explore that later and he needed to train too, with his youkai and so he was strong enough to handle his youkai. He would also need to act like his current age with those he didn't trust so that nobody except important people will know that he is a reincarnation. Finally, he'll need to deal with his unique characteristics like his bright green eyes and his scar. His thoughts were interrupted by loud knocking at the door.

"Who the bloody hell is at the door so early?!" Vernon bellowed. Harry had decided that Vernon had lost his right to be his uncle since he beat him and didn't care for him. Then he heard his uncle thud down the stairs and the door creak as he opened it.

"We have come here for Harry Potter." A silky smooth voice said with an annoyed tone. Harry could hear Vernon breath louder and faster in fear before he heard. "Harry Potter doesn't live here!" Then, Harry heard a growl rather youkai like but more contained.

"Take us to the boy or nobody will ever have to deal with your presence." The same silky voice said "Now, where is the brat?" Harry decided to show them where he and Hakuryuu were and start acting his current age.

"Turn into a toy and stay that way while I tell them where we are." Harry told Hakuryuu then waited for an affirmative sound and Hakuryuu to turn into his stuffed animal form before saying, "Hey! I'm not a brat!!' Harry was sure he heard the thud of Vernon jumping at hearing his voice. He heard footsteps walk closer to the cupboard, two sets, one light and quick while the other was catlike and could be barely heard. Then he heard muttering and the lock unlock itself. Harry felt the brief feeling of the same sort of energy as his core. As they were opening his cupboard, he remembered that abused children acted differently from normal children and so he backed against the wall and looked frightened.

The first thing he saw of the two strangers were their shocked looks as they saw him. The two were a man and a woman, the man had greasy black hair and black eyes. He had a pale complexion and wore black clothing of a type Harry had never seen as Hakkai or Tenpou. The woman had brown hair in a stiff bun and blue eyes. She looked far older then the man and wore the same style of clothing as the man. He wasn't really surprised they were shocked, he was in a pool of blood, wearing oversized clothing which wasn't helping his underfed frame. His scared look probebly consisted of bright eyes that looked big on his starved face and he was clutching Hakuryuu.

"Harry..." The woman said shocked then seemed to think and say with a softer tone "Harry, would you like to leave here with us?" Harry looked frightened and distrusting while he was assessing them. First, he was rather annoyed because he would have a harder time with his plan, specially since the person who rescued him somehow knew him which means they had known his parents in this lifetime. This means that they may treat him a bit biased, but, he figured that would happen anyways since he has to save the world this time around. The man with her seemed dark and hard to trust but he also reminded Harry of Sanzo though he knew the man wasn't Sanzo. The woman seemed kind and very naively honest. Harry thought it would be a good idea to go with them because he would probably learn more about the energy core and besides, it also got him out of this house. So he smiled shyly and nodded though when the woman grabbed his arm, he couldn't help but flinch. After all, he still had the memories of what happened and the sensations even if the memories seem dulled now that he had his other memories.

"Who are you?" Harry asked quietly as the woman helped him out, realizing that he didn't know their names. "And where do you plan on taking me and Hakuryuu?" Harry gripped the dragon closer so they would realize who he was referring to.

The woman looked a bit sheepish at not introducing herself nor saying their destination. "I'm Professor Mcgonagall and this is Professor Snape." She told him pointing to Snape when she said his name. "We are teachers at the school we are bringing you to which is the school your parents went to."

"Oh no..." Vernon started hearing that "You are not bringing the BOY to that freak school! We are stamping that freakishness out of him in fact, BOY, give me that freakish toy." Harry gave an impressive glare that made Vernon back away several feet from them.

Harry was angry, he really hated his relatives in this life, they were trying to take Hakuryuu away and apparently were trying to get rid of his birthright which he didn't have in his last life and certainly wasn't going to allow to be taken in this life. "Wait a minute, is freakishness even a word?" Harry mummered quietly to himself trying to think of what to say and noticing the dark haired man, Snape, covering a smile not realizing that he was mummering what he would usually say to the rest of the Sanzo party before a fight. "I just had to get stuck again with imbeciles."

."Vernon..." Harry said calmly and very maturely "I will not give Hakuryuu to you and it is not right to not allow me my birthright. I will be a freak if I want to be specially since I am never coming back here again." Harry could see that Snape was looking at him oddly which wasn't surprising considering how his dark side sort of blew his cover. Vernon, meanwhile, was turning a very dark purple specially from the earlier insults and Harry disobeying him.

"BOY! YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME AND TREAT ME WITH RESPECT!" Vernon roared seeming to forget that the others were there. " COME HERE AND GIVE ME THAT FREAKISH TOY!!" Harry's eyes changed to a dark green in anger tinted with gold.

"I only give respect to those who deserve it and you certainly don't." Harry told him with his Gonoh expression and voice causing Vernon to back away more in horror. "Also, I will not give you Hakuryu." Hakuryuu kyuued in agreement since he was unable to stand it any longer and turned real to protect Harry. Vernon jumped at this and turned an odd mix of red and purple. Petunia finally came down to see what the commotion is and saw the whole scene.

"Vernon, let them go." she said with a bit of fear in her voice. " We don't want the neighbours to hear and they are taking the boy, which is a good riddance."

"We will be leaving now and taking poor Harry from this deplorable treatment along with his dragon." Mcgonagal said "Be greatful that Dumbledore didn't give us permission to hex you otherwise I would." Snape was silent but his evil glare and scary presence was enough. Harry left as well behind Snape pleased that he was able to get out of that horrible house so soon. Mcgonagal waited for them at the door but before they left, she paused and said. "Harry, when we get to Hogwarts... Could you please tell me what happened back there?"

Harry sighed, he did blow his cover and so easily. "I will but I only wish for you, Snape, Dumbledore and my new guardian to know unless I tell them. It would be very dangerous for anyone else to know..." Harry told them reluctantly "You may be happy to know that I have experience with saving the world though." Harry gave a very Hakkai-like nervous laugh saying this, finding it slightly amusing their looks after saying that and at the same time being embarrassed by it.

"Wait what?" Mcgonagal said startled and even Snape looked rather startled. That was saying something since Snape reminded Harry of Sanzo and Sanzo NEVER got surprised.

"I said I would explain at Hogwarts." Harry said firmly "Now let's go only... How are we going?" The question was a suitable distraction, Mcgonagal started to explain a portkey. The only awkward moment was when he had to ask her what magic was.

"What! I'll kill them!" She said with anger. "Not telling you about magic... Harry, you're a wizard and Hogwarts is where you are to learn magic when you are eleven. Magic is an energy that comes from within you and your mother and father were magical."

"Oh, so that's why I have an energy core..." Harry mummered to himself again very Hakkai-like and mature "But humans don't have general magic, youkai do... Must have something to do with when we defeated Gyohmaoh..." Mcgonagal only heard the energy core and was impressed that he could feel it while Snape heard the bit about youkai and his eyes widened briefly before going into a neutral expression though his eyes had this flash as he started recording and calculating what he was catching Harry saying off guard.

"Minerva, let's go already." Snape said "We don't want to keep the old coot waiting." Harry could tell that Snape had ulterior motives then just to bring him there quickly. Minerva brought out an old boot and after saying a password that sounded suspiciously like the name of a candy, they were off.


	4. The meeting

They arrived in a large forest which stayed somewhat silent. There was noise that made it normal but there also was an unusual heaviness to it as though something was about to attack. Harry went on his guard and asked "Why didn't we go immediately into the castle and where exactly are we. This forest is dangerous and I feel like we are going to be attacked." Harry could also hear clicking from a distance but didn't wish to mention it.

"Nonsense, we have a protection spell on us." Mcgonagal told him "And we had to go here because there is protection from appearing by magic on the grounds except for in the headmaster's office and Snape's office but only those places in times of emergency."

"Oh..." Harry said relaxing slightly though still tense then said to Hakuryuu. "Hakuryuu, could you please turn into a stronger form til we are out of this forest, you can feel how dangerous it is yourself." Hakuryuu nodded and with a glance at the two teachers, turned into a larger dragon form that was probably his actual size. To the astounded professor's eyes, the boy looked shocked for a moment then grinned widely and started to pet the huge dragon on the neck before holding onto his wing and nodding to continue.

"Potter, how many forms does your blasted dragon have?" Snape snapped seeming to be annoyed that he didn't know. "And how did you even tame a dragon anyways? Dragons are untameable which is why dragons aren't allowed to be pets in Britain." Harry smiled for a bit with a thoughtful look while Snape glared at him.

"Professor, I honestly don't know how many forms he has... It's been a couple of years since I've seen him and then he only could turn into a jeep." Harry said with a very Hakkai-like nervous gesture with him running his hand through his hair rather then just placing it there along with his Hakkai nervous laugh. "I raised Hakuryuu a long time ago and he is of an intelligent dragon species, which is the only reason why he helps me." Now Mcgonagal got into the questioning.

"A dragon that turns into a jeep?" She said out loud thinking how odd it was before she decided to ask. "Hakuryuu doesn't sound like an english name, what language is it?" Harry laughed.

"That's because it isn't english but japanese." Harry told them "Haku is snow and ryuu means dragon so his full name is snow dragon."

"Where did you learn japanese Potter?" Snape asked curiously with less malice in it. Harry could tell that Snape may have gotten it. "After all, your relatives probebly couldn't care less about giving you your basic needs let alone lessons in another language."

"Well, to make this easy, I learned in my last life." Harry said with amusement and smiled wider when he saw their dumbstruck looks even if Snape's was brief. "I was born in China and learned Japanese from my sister..." Harry's look faltered then and he got a pained look that quickly turned to anger. His eyes flashed a dark green and gold before turning back to their normal color when he covered his emotions again. "I apologize, her death is still painful to me but I know that she along with three of my companions and a couple others will be reincarnation because the great merciful goddess can't mind her own business." Snape smirked hearing that comment that Harry muttered.

"What happened to her?" Mcgonagal asked curiously with a hushed voice then added "And how was the time you lived?"

"It was fine, somewhat peaceful, youkai and humans lived in peace til my adulthood pretty much." Harry said then took a deep breath "My sister committed suicide because the youkai who captured her raped her. Sort of funny that now youkai aren't here and humans have magic rather then youkai predominately having magic..."

"She committed suicide? That's awful... I'm sorry for bringing it up." The woman apologized and Harry then told her it was alright. Then, Mcgonagal asked with a bit more confusion wanting Harry to clarify. "What are youkai?"Harry sighed a sigh of long suffering.

"If you want the easy translation, I believe youkai would be considered demons here..." Harry told them "However, youkai are actually animals who became so magical that they gained a human shape or humans that committed certain events that twist them into youkai like killing 1000 youkai." Harry shuddered and Mcgonagal believed it to be at the thought of youkai. Her eyes were wide at the thought of how those times must've been and if Voldemort had been a youkai... She shuddered even more violently at this thought.

However, Harry had only shuddered at the mention of killing 1000 youkai which Snape noticed but decided to ask about later. Instead, he decided to ask something of the boy for an advantage and so his colleague would know the information.

"So, that legend is true?" Snape asked Harry "There is writing that says he who kills a thousand youkai shall become one." Harry shuddered again, his shuddering rather subtle but Snape noticed it since he WAS the head of Slytherin, the house of manipulation and liars. Snape needed those skills along with good deduction skills to discover what went on in his house and half of the alliances in Slytherin.

"Unfortunately, that one is true though it's more along the lines of 'he who baths in the blood of a thousand youkai shall become one', I had seen a couple people in my lifetime fulfill that requirement and become youkai. Some even didn't kill the last youkai but had the youkai's blood spill on them and turned into youkai then." Harry told them "Some commit suicide because they had originally been hunting youkai because they hated them, some hide that they aren't human, some just accept they are youkai and others purposefully try to become youkai." Mcgonagal blanched at the thought and at the fact that Harry had said it rather monotone and guarded. Meanwhile, Harry's look had a haunted look to it as the mention of suicide brought up the image of Kanan smiling and crying in front of him as she drew the blade over her throat. (I find Kanan killing herself this way more drastic and it will equally kill a just conceived baby as easily as stabbing herself in the stomach...)

"What was your name? Snape asked "We might know of you if you have saved the world before." Harry looked a bit startled by the questions and looked to be hoping that he wasn't asked it.

"I... was Cho Hakkai in my last life and in my life before that I was called Tenpou." Harry admitted with his teeth clenched knowing that he had to admit this but not wanting to. "Also, my name before it was changed to Hakkai was Gonou." He hated having to say his previous name too but he needs someone to know the truth.

"Why would I want to know that you changed your name?" Snape asked crustily "and why are you able to say what happened in the past but won't admit your name?" Harry sped up noticing a clearing up ahead but planned his answer since he knew he wasn't going to get out of it. He could tell that both Snape and Mcgonagal noticed him speeding up.

"Because my name was forcibly changed because... I committed a crime and they wished for me to start fresh specially because I actually felt guilty about the crime." Harry said "I didn't want you to know a lot of my past because I am somewhat ashamed of it and do not wish to remember it. I am only saying about my world and some of my past, I will not tell you anymore til you gain my trust. Your leader will only be getting that much as well and also, it is dangerous to know my past." Snape rubbed his right arm rather unconsciously. Harry was saved from having to answer any more questions for now by the fact that they had arrived at open ground with a HUGE castle on it. It was a very beautiful castle even by the standards Harry had seen as Hakkai. Hakuryuu, who had shrunk when they had come in was also amazed by the castle.

When they walked past the great hall, the first thing Harry noticed was the ceiling. He had never seen a ceiling that showed the sky but was solid stone. It was pretty and a clever bit of magic. The next thing he noticed was the decoration, the beautiful banners in green and silver. That was as much as he got to see before they traveled the halls and Harry was even more amazed by the moving paintings. Those didn't even exist in the time where there was such magic, in some ways, this castle was very advanced in magic and in others it was lacking. For example, the pictures were new but there were much stronger defensive charms for a castle in his time. Finally, they arrived at a stone gargoyle.

"Lemon drop." Mcgonagal said to the gargoyle and the gargoyle moved to reveal a staircase. Harry eyed it warily but with interest and also noted a bunch of spells on the walls and ceiling. They continued walking up and arrived at a large oak door.

"Come in." A voice said from inside sounding old and kind. When they entered, Harry looked around the circular office with interest though he looked less amazed and more angry when he saw certain instruments that had his magical signature on it or former magical signature since it had now changed. A chuckle brought his attention to a man in the front that looked all of the typical image of a wizard. "I see you like my office Harry." The wizard seemed surprised to see Harry there and even more surprised by Harry's appearance. Harry, on the other hand, gave an annoyed looked at being called his first name by someone he didn't really know then thought that English culture was different so he may have to explain it. Besides, he knew that he was a bit irritated usually after going into his more dark 'Gonou' mood and probably be more accepting of being called by Harry when he was less affected by his Hakkai memories then right now after he just got them back.

"Dumbledore, sir..." Harry started trying to word it right and resisting the urge to put an ending to Dumbledore's name. "I request that you call me by my last name til we know each other better, it's considered polite for the culture I was raised in a long time ago. When I give you permission, you may call me by my first name." Dumbledore looked surprised by this statement

"Culture you were raised in long ago?" Dumbledore said completely off guard which Harry noticed made Snape smile slightly and surprised Mcgonagal. "I was wondering why Minervra and Serverus brought you here when I told them just to check on you... So, you are a reincarnation?"

Harry nodded. "Second reincarnation actually to my knowledge, my first being Cho Hakkai and my first life as Tenpou though I won't tell you about my first life..." Harry told him "I am Chinese and Japanese in my past lives so that's why I told you not to call me by my first name Dumbledore-sama." Dumbledore actually looked even more surprised at this news.

"You mean your the famous Cho Hakkai from Journey to the west?" Dumbledore asked then said to himself. "So the story is actually true.."

"Yes, in fact, here's Hakuryuu if you want even more proof." Harry told him nudging Hakuryuu onto Dumbledore's desk. "He probably was mentioned in the legend since he was an important part of the group." Hakuryuu and Dumbledore looked at each other with curiosity before Hakuryuu noticed something at the back and went over to check it out. Harry turned to see Hakuryuu smelling a red bird that had feathers that seemed to be made of fire. "Oh? A phoenix, I always wanted to study one of those." Harry went over and gently petted him. "What is his name?"

"His name is Fawkes." Dumbledore said with a grin "Fawkes seems to like you. Often times that's because a person is pure or hurt."

"Then I'm hurt because I'm certainly not pure." Harry snapped at Dumbledore before calming himself down and asking after explaining " I'm sorry, after getting all my memories back and being in one of my darker moods, I'm a bit more irrtable then usual... Now... Where will I be staying?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the anger shown before Harry calmed down.

"I believe Severus would be a good idea." Dumbledore said "He knows about you and he has nothing else to do. Besides, we can't put you with someone else because they'll be suspicious at how unlike a child you act, Severus knows how children act though and could teach you to act your age."

"You can't put him with Severus!" Mcgonagal yelled causing Harry to wince noticebly from his heightened senses. Mcgonagall noticed this and brought it down a bit as she added. "But he is dark..."

"As am I probably if what I am assuming you mean by dark is correct." Harry added "I'm sure Severus knows what I mean by this, he heard a lot of the stuff I accidentally say to myself out loud which was a habit I got from when I was in the Sanzo party." Severus cleared his throat and looked a moment at Harry.

"Mr. Potter here is a youkai." Snape said to the gasps of everyone present. " I believe it was from his past life and he killed 1000 youkai." Harry nodded in agreement before taking off his limiters. Dumbledore's eyes stopped twinkling as he saw the form Harry had and Mcgonagal gasped.

"There is no minus wave to cause me to go insane in this form but I still hate it." Harry told them with pain running through his voice and showing vibrantly through his eyes. "It reminds me of her and the crime I committed. I can use the youkai in my human form and I have even more powers in this form. That's why i could use the second core, magic, so well." Harry grabbed a random item on Dumbledore's desk and electrocuted it with his vines. He then put his limiters on. "I can also heal with my youkai, attack with it and use it like a shield." Harry made a ball of energy and dissipated it. All of these had very little youkai in them, though they didn't know that most likely.

"How interesting." Dumbledore said quietly "Any requests on your arrangements?"

"Yes actually..." Harry told the old man with a fake nervous look that the man didn't see through or pretended not to see through. "First thing, I wish to not be known by my name til I go to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore didn't look too surprised by this statement though he was a bit. "May i ask why my boy?" Dumbledore asked "I have a faint suspicion but I would rather know from you."

Harry sighed, ruffling his bangs, making his hair a bit messier. "I need to prepare for the battle and this body isn't strong enough as of right now." Harry started to explain "Also, I need to gather allies."

"Ahh, I see..." Snape said, "How very Slytherin that was worded."

"But Griffindors depend on friends." Mcgonagal said with Harry giving them both a confused look.

"Oh, Minervra and Serverus along with the other teachers that run houses guess what house a person belongs to." Dumbledore explained "Houses are decided by characteristics a person has and apparently, they both believe you fit characteristics of each of their houses."

"Oh.. like a dorm system?" Harry commented "Anyways, if they both are the heads then they probably were a part of their house at one point, I think I'm a bit more Slytherin if it's between those two houses. My allies and I are close but we really only lived for ourselves to live. There are exceptions, I generally care for Gojyo and he for me in an equally deep friendship. Gojyo cares for the others though Goku he always fought with and Sanzo always broke up the fights shooting in the air and telling them to shut up." Harry had a very misty grin in remembrance while the others looked at him oddly without him noticing in his daze before he came back to reality and adding "Sanzo only really showed that he cared for Goku and Goku cared for everyone." Mcgonagal looked at Harry with a surprised look while Snape smirked.

"Oh! That probably means that Goku will be either a Hufflepuff or Griffindor and Gojyo a Griffindor!" Mcgonagal told them causing them to jerk back in surprise at her loud cheerfulness. "They both fit the qualities and I realize that if your friends are reincarnating, most likely, they will be wizards like you are..." Snape raised an eyebrow at her thinking of that when nobody else did and she added in a stern tone. "I can think Serverus... Anyways, I think Sanzo would be a Slytherin possibly since he only seems to be close to your group from what I hear of him."

"So the best way to find them would be through the families most associated with the houses they could be sorted into then..." Harry mummered putting his hand on his chin near his mouth in a thinking position. "I suppose I do need to contact people then... Let's give me the identity of Haku Cho, Professor Snape's adoptive son from Japan."

"Isn't there something you are forgetting Harry or you don't know?" Snape asked and Harry gave a motion to continue with an interested look. "In which case, I should enlighten you to that you and your lightning scar are famous already for defeating the dark lord. Everyone could reconize you by your scar or by how visibly you look like your parents in this life."

"Oh, is that all?" Haku said with a amused superior tone that was more Harry like then Hakkai like before morphing into a mixed version of his previous life's looks and his present life's looks. His killing curse green eyes turned into a more sea green while his hair turned a blackish brown. His hair also went into a more Hakkai style and his body structure became more muscular/ a bit longer. Finally and most importantly, his scar disappeared. "Did I forget to mention that the Merciful goddess allowed me access to both of my previous life's forms?"

"You certainly did Potter..." Snape told him "Or should we call you Haku?" It was hard to see but Snape had a slight smile at this. Harry smirked in return.

Then Dumbledore asked the next question. "What was your next condition Har... Haku?" Haku sighed, this was going to be hard specially since he was an orphan, he didn't even know if any of his family or their friends were alive but he wished to know of his parents in this life at the very least. Plus, a guardian who knew how to act like a child would help with convincing people

"I was an orphan in both of my lifetimes." Haku told them reluctantly "As my first incarnation, I had no parents and as Cho Gohou, my parents gave me and my sister to separate orphanages." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, getting the idea of what Haku was asking and the two professors looked a bit stricken. "Is there any family friends or family of myself in this reincarnation who I can meet? I wish to hear of my parents from the view of family or friends... I get the feeling that I would not get that from Snape considering how negatively he says Potter and Mcgonagall seems to have a favoritism to my parents in this lifetime. I want to know my parents, good and bad, from the view of someone they knew."

"Unfortunately, my boy, you have no living relatives left, they all were wiped out in Voldemort's first reign." Dumbledore told Haku, who had masked his emotions when he heard this. "However, I am pleased to say that one of your parent's friends by the name of Remus Lupin is still alive." Snape looked horrified at this while Haku looked hopeful.

"You can not be saying that I'll have to deal with that mongrel every day!!" Snape yelled "He is a bloody werewolf!" This statement seemed to cause Haku to go in a trance.

"Moony? I think I remember his scent, he smelled different from my parents but not in a bad way." Haku told them with a bit of a dazed tone to his voice. "Like grass, wild wolf, blood and chocolate. His own blood too, I'd love to know him." Snape started to snap at Haku when Haku added. "You know that I, myself, am a monster... What better way to learn how to be human and about my parents then from someone who is considered not to be by society?"

Snape sighed "Very well... We will discuss this issue later, after all, we need an excuse for him to visit the adoptive son of his rival." Haku raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"You really did not have a good relationship with my parents did you?" Haku told him "There's no need to answer, I can tell by your voice. Anyways, could Remus work as a tutor for me? After all, I'm certain that Snape can't have so little a life as to teach me constantly."

"That is a good idea Harry." Dumbledore told him "What is your last condition?" Haku smiled a very nice smile that just seemed to warm up the room.

"It's a very simple condition that I'm sure your able to follow." Haku told Dumbledore "All I ask from you is assistance, lend me any power you have to keep me, my allies and others safe along with assistance in defeating this Voldemort. In return, I shall help you." Dumbledore nodded and the meeting ended.


	5. Prince Manor and Planning

Haku walked behind the grouchy professor as he led him to his house which Haku couldn't see yet anyways since the grounds were huge and they had used a portkey to get there. Haku really wasn't paying much attention to the professor since he was thinking about how much information he gave, the Remus situation and how Snape's house will be like. He was really quite happy to be finally going to a good home though he was also a bit apprehensive, will such a grouchy man be able to be nice to him? Even if the abuse had been muted and his past life was his past life, he still could feel insecurity about whether he'll be accepted. He will probably also show abuse signs.. Should he? Haku thought on this a moment, thinking of the benefits and consequences of allowing himself to seem abused...

On one hand, abuse causes people to ask less questions, specially if it's being removed from an abusive situation. Also, it would explain away any over reactions or panic attacks from his past life memories being triggered. It also would explain away any lack of intelligence over japanese society, he was far too young to go to school if he was abused. Even if he did, he wouldn't really be paying attention... did anyone really remember their kindergarden years well? Haku remembered his baby years but that was only vaguely and because he is an old soul. Also, people were more protective of abused children...

On the other hand, people were nosy and abuse usually causes people to baby you and try to get you to speak. They also became rather more emotional over you though Haku didn't know if that was a good or bad thing... There was more benefit in admitting it... Besides, the Sanzo party was odd enough that most people avoided them except to serve them or help them out.

" What are you thinking about?" Snape asked Haku, startling him out of his thought process. "I was going to tell you that Prince Manor is just past those trees but you weren't listening." Snape said this in an emotionally isolated way but there almost seemed to be an odd hint of concern. Hakuryuu also seemed concerned and Haku petted him to calm him down as he made an answer for that question.

"I'm fine." Haku told Snape with a smile "So we really are that close to your house?" Snape looked at Haku suspiciously at this point since he wasn't mentioning what Snape wanted him to but he decided to give the kid a break. He had been removed from an extremely abusive household after all and have a huge amount of old memories return to him. It would be rather disorienting considering how different times are. Besides, he was greatful that Haku hadn't asked about his manor being called Prince manor.

"Yes, we are almost there brat." Snape told Haku rather shortly then added so the information wouldn't completely come up again. "The manor belonged to my mother's family and has been in my family for generations." Snape gritted his teeth. "My father was a muggle and not a particularly good one so this is the only wizarding property I have."

Haku had heard the anger in Snape's voice and that cleared up a couple of things. First, from how Snape said muggle, that some families do not consider non magical people very well. Though Haku also though Snape hated his father, probably from abuse as well. Instead of talking, Haku leaned up against Snape in a comforting way like he would do for Gojyo when he talked of his family. Snape stiffened up at the touch, confirming Haku's suspicions but then relaxed a bit. At that point, they passed throught he trees and Haku couldn't help but gasp.

Prince manor was made of a beautiful grayish stone with classical architecture. It's garden was flowing with life as though it was constantly taken care of although Haku noticed a couple plants he didn't recognize within a more cultivated seeming area. There weren't any statues but the manor didn't need it, it was lovely in it's own right.

Haku noticed Snape's smirk at his wide eyed expression and closed his mouth looking embarrassed. Hakuryuu kyuued in excitement and went exploring the garden. "Sorry, I'm not used to such splendor, there was only a few castles and manors in my time period and most of them had a rather evil presence to them." Snape nodded and opened the door for Haku. To Haku's surprise, Snape's hallways and then his living room were not too lavish. Instead, they were rather comfortable. The living room had a light silver and white theme but it was very nice otherwise. Haku sat on the couch and got comfortable.

"I would get a tour from you but I'd rather explore tomorrow." Haku told Snape "For now, we should get a plan going as to finding my allies. Also, I'll be calling Hakuryuu Shiro til we go to Hogwarts because our names are too similar. Shiro is Japanese for white." Snape nodded and sat down across from Haku.

"Very well." Snape told Haku "The first thing that I should tell you is that none of them will know you are Hakkai and you should not trigger their memories." Haku was about to say something to this but Snape interrupted adding. "Triggering past memories can end badly from what I read of it before this occasion. They'll naturally gain their memories back but slowly enough that it won't harm their mind. If you trigger a memory then they may react badly."

"I wasn't going to argue on that idea, in fact I agree with it, a lot of us have bad childhoods." Haku snapped at Snape a bit irritated "However, I was going to say that The Merciful Goddess would not allow Sanzo to be memoryless. He probably will have his memories." Snape raised his eyebrow.

"Why is that?" Snape asked Haku "Is there anything important about their relationship I should know?" Haku shuffled his feet, he didn't want to tell the man but considering the fact that Snape doesn't seem to trust that easily, he figured it'd be better to admit it.

"In Sanzo's first reincarnation, he was the cousin is The Merciful Goddess." Haku told Snape causing Snape's eyes to widen. "Three of our numbers are reincarnated gods including myself. Goku is something more powerful then a god yet not a Youkai, one of those few beings that can kill a god. I was a war general named Tenpou but I usually left the work to Gojyo's first life because he wished for the work and I did not. I was more obsessed with human literature. Konzen, Sanzo's first life and Tenpou were friends, Konzen got to know Gojyo's first life because of me. We got to know Goku through Konzen, he was given the task of taking care of Goku." Snape looked oddly at Haku.

"Shouldn't you have a god's power in that case?" Snape asked "In which case, why do you need to make plans like this?" Haku shook his head.

"We do not have our god powers, the most we got was fighting skills." Haku told Snape "Heck, even our memories were only this incarnation, we formerly didn't get our first life's memories."

Snape nodded with a thoughtful expression. "I see..." Snape told him "What else should we plan?"

"Why of course..." Haku said with a patient voice "We need to explain how Remus Lupin is tutoring your adoptive son when you hate him." Haku tapped the coffee table between them in an annoyed manner.

"Lupin was a very good student with care of magical creatures, astrology and history." Snape told Haku "Far more then I was since the ghost who teaches history could take down an elephant with how he drones and I did not sign up for those two subjects. Astrology, it's obvious why he was good at that subject considering the fact that his condition is based on the moon. I could say that I wanted the best teacher in those subjects, one who knew the dark and light sides of history. Sadly, only a werewolf knew both sides." Haku nodded.

"I see..." Haku told him holding his chin in his fingers. "Our next order of buisiness is my image. How should I present myself, I already plan on using my abuse to my advantage but what otherwise. I can not act like Hakkai all the time and Harry was very naïve so keeping up that act would require me to do a great deal of stupid things." Snape smirked at the disdain Haku showed when saying that last part.

"I will have to bring you to a number of former Slytherin colleagues houses so I suggest you act very formal and slytherin at their place. Use the smarter children, how they act along with how I act in order to make your act." Snape told Haku "For others, I suggest acting warm but not stupid, being naïve is a good thing for someone raised rather muggleborn like Harry is suppose to be. Haku, on the other hand, should act mostly Slytherin but try not to act completely like some of the snobbish Slytherin children you find. Also, do not reveal more then you should in line of knowledge and skill." Haku nodded at this, he was aware of some of these points and other points were helpful.

"I know of some of these points but other points you brought up are good to note." Haku told Snape, "So we have a game plan for Slytherin and searching for Sanzo but how will we search for Goku and Gojyo?"

"Dumbledore forces me to tutor at some known Griffindor families along with Hufflepuff families." Snape told Haku "I am sure we shall find them unless they are muggleborn." Haku nodded in agreement with a bit of relief showing in his manner. He really was glad that there was a chance to find the others, he did not want to be alone here.

"What about clothing then?" Haku asked Snape with a bit of a joking tone but also serious since he did not want to wear Dudley's hand me downs anymore. "The clothing I'm wearing and the rest of my wardrobe is far too wreaked for the great Slytherin head."

Unfortunately, Snape did not take the bait, he instead raised his eyebrow and said "We will be getting your clothing in the morning." the professor told Haku "I would not even use those clothing for rags, for now I'll shrink some of my robes to your size." Haku nodded agreement although he was glad he would only have to wear Snape's clothing short term, he was not one to wear a lot of black and the amount of black Snape wore would probably make him look as much a vampire as the professor if he wore it for to long.

"Also..." Haku looked at Snape dead on instead of at the living room at this added comment. "Does our blasted dragon have any forms such as a cat, owl or toad? Even a snake would be far less noticeble then a pure white dragon." Shiro hissed at Snape in annoyance before turning into a white cat and a snake. Evidentally, Shiro did not have any other forms Snape suggested other then those two. "I suggest the dragon uses the snake form for hiding and the cat form for when you go to hogwarts since you are only allowed to bring a cat, owl or toad to hogwarts. Even if the headmaster may allow you to bring something else, it is far better not to gain attention for being an exception to the rules."

"I agree..." Haku told him as Shiro hissed as a white snake "All right but I'll miss flying." Haku stared at Shiro in shock.

"You can speak?" Haku asked Shiro "I have never been able to speak to you except for a rudimentary understanding of your emotions before..." Snape's eyes widened since he could only hear hissing.

"I believe it is you who is speaking..." Shiro told him "I did not realize it but you can speak the same language as snakes so we can speak when I am in this form." Meanwhile, Haku had now noticed Snape's complete and utter shock which unnerved him. Neither Sanzo nor Snape showed very much emotuon and considering how similar they are, they'd probably only show that much emotion if it was bad.

"What?" Haku asked "I have a feeling being able to speak to snakes is bad?"

Snape shook his head. "That is an understatement." Snape told him "Parselmouths are very rare and the last one was the dark lord himself." Haku swore.

"So I can't use this ability or they'll assume I am bad?" Haku asked and Snape nodded agreement "That sucks, this ability would be useful to gain spies. I suppose I'll have to use this ability very secretively... Anything else we should discuss?" Snape nodded.

"One last thing then I shall show you your room and floo Lupin to come over tomorrow for lunch." Snape told Haku " What will be your history as Haku?"

"I'll be your adoptive son from Japan. My father died in a accident, probably something to do with magic. My mother was forced to raise me and hated me because I reminded her of the husband she lost. So she gave me to her sister to raise and I was unfortunately abused." Haku started then took a moment to think up more of the story. " You were visiting Japan to get a fresh supply of Chinese dragon hair and you found myself injured on the steps outside of my Aunt's house. You nursed me to heath, taking a note of the household and gained custody of me rather easily since my relatives wanted nothing to do with me. My last name is my father's and the rest of his intimediate family died years ago."

"Very plausible story." Snape told Haku, impressed despite himself. "How your story is worded would make you seem like a pureblood. The details need to be touched up on like your father should have died from a warding accident and perhaps you should say your relatives died mysteriously afterwards to any Slytherin to impress them. It would make it seem like I punished them even though I myself would not admit it. You should go to bed now, you can only force your body to be up so long at the age it is."

Haku grumbled but allowed himself to be lead to a guest room that had a gold and green color scheme. Snape then put him in bed rather gently since Haku was falling asleep rather easily and left.

(Please give some reviews, I want to know if there was anything you liked or hated!! This story is not set in stone...)


	6. Meeting Lupin

Severus Snape woke up the morning after discovering Harry Potter was abused, a reincarnation of a hero from legend of the west and gaining a son named Haku to smell cooking eggs. He woke up very quickly to this since he did not own house elves and so, usually made his own food. He quickly got dressed in a black night robe after noticing the time to see what the cause of this smell was and why he woke up rather late for him. Snape walked into his blue and white kitchen to find Haku and Shiro cooking. Haku looked relaxed as he was doing this despite his small size and Shiro looked very trained as he got Haku numerous ingrediants. Instead of interrupting the boy like he would generally do, he went to his room, changed then sat down quietly and watched Haku cook.

"The plate at the head of the table is for you." Haku told him "I'm just finishing with the eggs and then we can eat." Snape nodded in response at this then picked up The Daily Prophet which the owl that delivered it had patiently waited for him rather then attacking the boy or not... Snape looked at Haku and noticed a number of scratches.

"How did you manage to make the post owl calmly wait for me?" Snape asked as he calmly counted out coins, watching Haku looking at this behavior from the corner of his eye. "You generally need to pay them three knuts for the newspaper before they'll generally stop attacking you for money and give you the newspaper." Snape gave the bird the coins and it flew off while Haku came over with the scrambled eggs, smirking at the thought.

"I just told him that the head of the house was asleep and he'd have to wait to be paid." Haku told him as he piled the scrambled eggs on Snape's plate and his own. "Shiro helped me persuade him that waiting was the best idea." Shiro kyuued and Haku smiled and petted Shiro's mane as he sat down, having returned from replacing the frying pan in the sink. They sat and ate in comfortable silence before Snape decided to speak.

"I was wondering..." Snape started " Does Shiro send you his emotions in dragon form?" Haku nodded.

" Yes, he sends me his emotions and sometimes pictures which allows me to respond to his comments, rather like Dumbledore and his Phoenix." Haku told him without real emotion while uttering his toast. "You're calling Remus after breakfast, right father?"

Snape's eyes twitched at the title but he decided not to comment since Haku had said it without real emotion. "Yes, I am." Snape told Haku "Then we will go to the Malfoy's since the son is my godson and Lucius would not forgive me if I did not tell him of my adoptive son." Haku laughed at this.

"Bossy friend?" Haku asked jokingly. "Or just extremely arrogant?"

"You have no idea." Snape told him "The man believes the world should be ruled by him and he is trying to make Draco the same way. It would be good for him to have a friend not under his father's influence." Haku winced.

"Ouch, that must hurt." Haku started "For your friend to have such a big stick up his arse." Snape smiled before he could bring his mask up quickly enough to cover his emotions.

"He is not quite that bad but it takes a lot to be able to deal with his company." Snape told him before sobering "Being companions for a number of years gives you a lot of patience with a person." Haku winced in sympathy, he may not have had to deal with that situation but he figured it wasn't very fun.

"I see..." Haku told Snape before going back to eating. When Snape finished, he headed towards the fireplace in the living room to floo Remus Lupin. Haku hung around to listen in.

"Lupin." Snape said in a very annoyed tone as he looked for the blasted man. "I have to speak to you about something concerning Potter." There was a crash almost as though someone woke up very abruptly.

"Really? What's wrong?" Remus asked with concern "Is Harry ok?" Remus walked in with his hair messed up but he was in his robes at the very least.

"He is alright now that he is moved from his blasted home and the old coot thought it was a grand idea to put the boy in my care." Snape told him "As it is, I require a teacher for him since I have many important potions I need to brew. Potter needs to tell you something as well." Remus read into the message and eyed Snape with a calculating look.

"He was abused, wasn't he?" Remus stated, "Of course I'll come over to check on Harry. Also, I'd be honored to be his tutor but how will we deal with my... furry little problem?"

Snape nodded at the abuse comment then commented on the wolf's absurd question about his problem. "I will be brewing you wolfsbane." Snape told Remus "Also, it is not like I will have you situated in my house, you will come over for a couple hours each day. You may enlighten Potter on his father while I'll discuss Lily."

Haku looked surprised by this "Lily?" Harry asked "You mean my mother, how do you know her?" Snape and Remus could hear Harry's question but it would be rather awkward to answer from the other side so both men came over to Harry's side of the fire place after Remus was presentable (As presentable as he could be).

Haku blinked as a man going gray with warm amber eyes stepped through the fire place. His clothing looked bad compared to snape's clothing and he looked rather tired. "Snape was a friend of your mother's" Remus told Harry with a smile "In fact, he might've been your father if they hadn't seriously pissed each other off."

"I'm surprised you recognize Haku under the glamor..." Snape commented "He looks quite different yet you didn't even blink Lupin."

"I recognize his scent, he still smells like my Harry." Remus told him with a smile then gained a bit of surprise when he processed the Haku comment. "Haku?"

This time, Haku responded "Severus and I both thought myself being known under Harry Potter was a bad idea so I am being known as Haku Cho, his adoptive son."

"I see." Remus said "So you two flooed me to alert me of the situation?" Both men nodded then Haku added.

"You could also come with us to shop." Haku offered "After all, the son of Severus Snape and the tutor of said son can't look like beggars." Remus laughed and accepted the offer.

"So..." Remus started, seeming to not know what to say to his friend's son specially since he was acting rather unlike his age as he sat on Snape's couch across from Haku... " What have you been doing since coming to Severus' house?" Haku laughed at this question.

"I've only arrived last night so I haven't really gotten to do much." Haku told him "We planned out today's trip and my disguise though..." Shiro kyuued as though to remind Haku he was there. This startled Remus rather badly and then Remus looked at the dragon is surprise. "Oh, right Shiro... We also planned how I was going to smuggle Shiro in without getting attention since Shiro is the only tamed dragon in Britain it seems..."

Remus' eyes never left Shiro as he said "I see... That must've been difficult.." Remus then decided to ask about Haku's behavior. "May I ask why you do not seem like the age you are?"

Haku smiled at Remus' nervous question. "It's ok, your one of the few people I wish to tell anyways... That's why I didn't try to act like a child." Haku admitted "I suppose I should just say this right out... I'm a reincarnation." Remus raised his eyebrows but didn't really show much surprise. Haku was impressed by the little amount of reaction Remus had to that statement and Severus apparently was too because he said something.

"What wolf, no surprise?" Snape stated in a rather neutral tone. "Then again, I suppose you have been privy to many secrets and even have your own." Remus sighed at this last part, which had an undertone of malice.

"Look... I'm sorry I almost killed you but it wasn't my fault, I can't control the wolf at a full moon. Also, Sirus was punished, his detentions were a lot worse then you thought and he is now in Askaban anyways." Remus told Snape "Also, Reincarnation is a reasonable explanation so I'm not that surprised and anyways, you are right, I have been privy to many secrets." Haku smiled.

"Then you are going to have more." Haku told Remus with a warm tone "I need your help for more then just acting like a normal seven year old, I also require your assistance with the fact that I'm not human." This last statement did surprise Remus.

"Not human?" Remus started then questioned. "How come you smell human if your not human?" Haku looked thoughtful at this though he liked Remus a bit more for believing Haku despite what his nose said.

"Can I try something?" Haku asked curiously "I wonder if my seals are actually shutting off the smell of myself not being human and whether it'll still do so if I manipulate my youkai. If it does when I'm using my youkai, then I can use my youkai without worry." Remus nodded eyes warm.

"I don't mind." Remus told Haku "I'll describe the scent if I ever smell your... wait... Youkai?!" Remus seemed a bit surprised by this then just smiled sheepishly as he explained. "Sorry, I do a lot of research and youkai are interesting beings, there aren't many around anymore though but a couple kitsune. The kitsune are the largest group, the shapeshifters and tricksters. There are a couple of the other types as well though." Haku raised his eyebrows while Snape started to listen with interest to the conversation.

"So there ARE youkai that still exist." Haku exclaimed "However, they probably are not the violent and rather ugly type they were back then and most of them in that time were corrupted humans or a human youkai born from youkai parents." Remus nodded in agreement.

"Kitsune are beautiful creatures and they are animals with human forms, there are very few human youkai now and they are covered up or blend in too well to be tracked." Remus told him "I assume that you are a corrupted human by the fact you had to seal your form since animal youkai can look very human and hide the fact that they are not human without too much trouble. Also, you were probably not born a youkai to human parents since you scent gains pain when you think of being a youkai despite how cheerful you look. May I ask how you became a youkai?" Haku winced and Remus quickly added. "You don't have to tell me the details, just the method."

Haku shook his head. "No, I should tell you what happened since you are going to help me deal with this and I WANT to tell you." Haku told Remus sincerely "However, despite the fact I know she is going to be reincarnated, getting an image of my sister killing herself in front of me is kind of painful and if the youkai who tried the myth on my is reincarnated, I will rip his throat out and kill him again." Haku's eyes flashed a golden color and Remus got a sad smile. Remus's eyes also turned gold when he was angry though more from the wolf. Remus knew it had to be something rather bad so rather then asking, Remus tried to be comforting. Remus then hugged Haku and Haku's mask cracked, he started to cry. Snape looked rather startled and awkward at this.

"It's ok, she's alright now. It must've been hard seeing those images and you went through a couple days without venting when you had seen them so fresh in your mind when you got your memories back." Remus told Haku "It's ok to cry, specially now. You can tell me after your done crying." Haku nodded into Remus's shoulder and after a bit, he continued with his story.

"My sister and I lived together ever since we found each other again as adults after living in different orphanages. My sister was bright, happy and... a tad tomboyish.. But I loved her very much and we were happy, even with the little I made as a teacher. One night, I came home and our house was trashed with Kanan gone." Haku took a deep breath at this point to stall, calm himself down and regain his composure. Remus looked at him with concern and so did Severus. That concern made it easier for him to continue.

"When I went to our village leader, he told me that he had given Kanan to the leader of the youkai group near the village. I was furious with the townspeople and then some of them tried to stop me from going after her... I... slaughter the group of villagers with my bare hands. I then went to the castle and killed every single youkai I came across til I found Kanan. She was smiling and so happy to see me..." Haku paused again, he could see her image in his mind while both of the adults looked horrified about Haku's memory.

"I realized too late why that was... she had grabbed my belt knife and put it up to her throat. She then explained how the boss youkai had... had... raped her and how she held his baby. She was horrified at the monster's child growing within her and she apologized to me as she slit her throat. She was crying but still smiling. Then, another youkai came and took me down. Wasn't too hard with the fact I was traumatized from my sister's death and I had her blood all over me, melding with the youkai blood. His name was Chin and he had noticed that I had killed every youkai in the castle, all 999 youkai. He was... curious as to whether the myth about a human bathing in the blood of a thousand youkai becoming a youkai. So, he slit his wrist and caused the blood to fall on me. Unfortunately for me, the myth IS true and I went through the agonizing pain of turning into a youkai on that floor. At least I got to kill him afterwards." At the mention of killing Chin, he was monotone. He didn't care he had killed that youkai, he was actually glad about it. At Remus' and Severus's disturbed looks, Haku added. "Later, I felt so guilty about killing all those youkai that when the brother of a youkai who had been killed in the castle came to confront me, I ripped my own eye out and was going to rip the other one out if it wasn't for Gojyo."

There was silence for a long while before Remus ventured to say "I can see why that memory is horrific for you and I can certainly understand horrifying memories. But I do know that your memory takes the cake for being the most traumatizing. Grayback and my first tranformation aren't half as bad and that is the worst thing about your memories since turning into a werewolf is one of the most painful things to do."

"I do believe that your worst memory could tie with my worst memory." Snape started with his quiet voice, startling the people who had forgotten he was in the room. Haku was going to argue against that but Remus covered his lips. Snape nodded his thanks and continued. "to state this simply, I used to be the soldier of your enemy, the dark lord. I have done many horrible acts under his service and I eventually chose to become a spy, disliking my life as a death eater. Despite that and the fact that I got out of many of his activities he found fun because of my skill as a potion master, I still ended up doing many horrible acts. I believe the only horrible thing I haven't done was torture children, I got out of that but I could still hear their screams. But, my worst memory is of the night the dark lord took and tortured both pairs of your grandparents. Both the Potters and Evans family. I tried to save them but could not, I saw them tortured by those who I had considered part of my friends at that point. The worst thing was not only watching the torture at the meeting and seeing my potions being used to cause them pain and kill them. No, it was Lily screaming at me the night later, asking me why I didn't save her parents." Haku's eyes widened at this.

"So you had been a part of this Voldemort character's army? The one who I'm suppose to destroy." Haku asked, Snape flinching at Voldemort's name but also surprised that Haku didn't seem angry. "I have murdered more then 1000 people and youkai in my time, do you really think I'd be more bothered by that? I am bothered but I'm bothered as much as I am about Gojyo's mother or Sanzo's father figure or even Goku's murder spree without his seal. You didn't realize what you were getting into and chose the right choice when you were able to. I'm glad to have you as my ally." Snape nodded, looking slightly touched and Remus smiled with a proud look.

"I was a part of his army and still feel rather dirty today..." Snape told Haku "But I admit that you made me feel slightly better before all those single minded fools in the wizarding world starts to prosecute me again."

Haku nodded then did his experiment before they left. Remus could not smell that Haku wasn't human til he took off his seals, though Remus could smell the youkai slightly when Haku used it.

"That answers my question." Haku responded, still in his youkai form. "I can use my youkai without too much trouble if necessary." Remus was looking Haku over curiously.

"You look a lot different from a normal youkai." Remus said "Your pointed ears, claws and markings are unlike any youkai I've ever seen..." Haku nodded.

"Yeah, that's because I am a very unique youkai." Haku told Remus putting his seals back on. "Even the others who have done the same acts as me to get turned into youkais don't look like I do."

There was an awkward silence at the mention of this before Haku said "We should go shopping now. I know you want me to see the Malfoys first but they sound like they'll look down on me and you if I don't look proper." Snape nodded and the trio headed to Diagon alley.


	7. Diagon alley

Haku was surprised when they arrived in a small dingy pub when they were suppose to turn up in Diagon alley. Remus noticed Harry's surprised and while Snape went over to talk to the bartender, Remus explained how Diagon alley can only be accessed from this tavern as a safety measure.

Snape was not having so good a time, he hated having to talk to Tom, specially since he was too nosy for his own good. "Haven't seen you in a while Severus and with Remus Lupin too, has hell frozen over?"

"No." Snape said shortly "The wolf was the best tutor for the job to tutor my adoptive son." The bartender's eyebrows rose up in surprise and he leaned forward in order to see Haku. Tom had to lean forward in order to see the very slight boy behind Remus.

"A son huh?" Tom said with a smile "What's his name?" Snape just wanted to get this over with.

"His name is Haku Cho. He didn't want to lose his parent's name." Snape told Tom "Now, we shall be going." Haku disobeyed Snape's plan to move quickly though, gathering allies was better then getting through something as quick as possible.

"Hello sir." Haku said politely with a bit of a japanese accent. "Sorry about father, he is in a bit of a bad mood." Tom looked surprised at Haku's apology.

"No problem, I'm used to your father being like a porcupine." Tom said with a smile "We used to go to school together."

"Really?" Haku said with interested surprise then looked at Snape's sour expression. " I would ask more about this, however, I believe Father wants to go now. But I'm pleased to meet you Tom-san."

"I'm pleased to meet you too." Tom told Haku " You are a lot more polite and nicer then your Father though both of you are fun to talk to, for different reasons." Haku walked off with Snape while Remus just said a very brief hello to the bartender.

They then headed towards a wall and Snape started to count bricks with a stick. When he found the right brick, he tapped it twice and the alley opened up. Haku noticed the energy within Snape react to the stick tap and go through the stick. When the magic went through the stick, Haku noticed that it had it's own magic core almost and both energies activated the magic covering the alley and opened it.

"What happened?" Haku asked with curiosity "I saw the magic but what's with the stick? It seemed to have magic of it's own and channeled your magic." Snape looked annoyed since the muggles had told Harry nothing about magic and he would have to explain it. Fortunately for Snape, Remus explained for him.

"Wizards use wands to channel their magic so it doesn't get out of control and stabilize it." Remus told Haku "It has an unfortunate side effect of wizards having to depend on their wands, their magic gets used to being channeled." Haku understood this explanation and nodded. This was when he noticed the actual alley and gasped.

"This alley is beautiful." Haku said "I've never seen such a magical place." Haku looked every which way at the different magic and people. Remus was amused by Haku's reaction and Snape privately was also amused. Haku noticed a store with a number of different ingredients which looked bizarre but people were buying them, a book store, a broom store and at the end of a bunch of other stores, a tall white building.

"Unfortunately, we have to go to the bank first to get money Haku." Remus said pointing to the white building. "But then you will be able to buy some of this stuff." Haku smiled.

"I'm looking forward to it." Haku told Remus then pointed to the broom store, which had bothered him. "So... Do wizards and witches really ride on brooms?"

Remus laughed. "Yes, we do." Remus told Haku "Witches and Wizards weren't careful enough with hiding that fact in history, which is why that is mentioned in the muggle stories." Haku looked thoughtful at this.

"I see..." Haku said partially to himself before adding to Remus "i know which two stores I'm checking out first. The broomstick store and the book store. I have missed reading so much... The Durselys barely read though there were some books in Dudley's second bedroom I would 'borrow' but those books were finished in about two years, I couldn't reread them anymore. The broomstick store... Well.. I'm just curious about that, how it'd feel to fly on a broom and stuff like that."

"I'll buy you a broom Haku." Snape said out of the blue, startling Remus and Haku. "Mostly because Draco is obsessed with flying." Haku could see past Snape's act of indifference and appreciated that Snape was being kind to him. Of course, then Haku nearly crashed into the white building, they had arrived there.

Haku read the writing on the wall, with Remus explaining that Goblins ran the bank. Then he walked with Snape and Remus up to one of the goblins who were free.

"We'd like to take out money from vaults 320 and 462." Snape said politely

"Keys sir?" The goblin said, being a lot more polite to Snape then the other goblins were being to most of their customers. Then again, most of the customers were not being as polite as snape was to the goblin. Snape handed over the two keys, one a silver key with winding gold and the other a gold key with a moon engraved to the end of the key.

"Steelclaw." The goblin called to a smaller goblin passing by and motioned to all three of them. Steelclaw led them to a cart, which they got in then started off to each of the vaults. Haku was enjoying the ride, the carts were very fast and anyone from the Sanzo party could vouch that Hakkai was an adrenaline junkie. Just look at how fast Haku drove their jeep aka Hakuryuu and how many fights he almost aggravated by being too polite even as he tried to stop them.

"Can this cart go any faster?" Haku asked with a grin while Remus groaned and Snape gripped the handlebars nervously. Steelclaw just gave a very nasty seeming smile while moving his very long fingers towards the switch..

"Yes..." Steelclaw said "Though why customers always ask to go slower I'll never know..." Then the goblin moved the switch more forward, speeding up the cart even more. By the time they stopped at the first vault, Haku's hair was a mess, Remus looked like he was going to throw up and the handle Snape had been holding onto looked like it had been bent by how hard Snape had been gripping it. Remus's vault didn't have a lot of coins and he had explain that werewolves were not allowed to hold jobs and that the money in his vault was all from Remus' parents/ Haku's father/ the jobs he did until people found out he was a werewolf. This had angered Haku and he had promised to change the werewolf legislation as soon as he possibly could. Remus grabbed a couple of the gold coins, twenty of the silver coins and a bunch of the small bronze coins. They then went to Snape's vault, which had a lot of coins. Snape grabbed a bunch of every coin. Then they headed out to shop after Haku thanked the goblin for his time and the ride.

The first shop they went to was, of course, the bookshop, Flourish and Blotts. Both Remus and Haku had wanted to go and Snape couldn't convince them to go get robes first. Haku grabbed a couple books that looked to be children's stories along with some books of general information on stuff Haku hadn't heard of while Remus grabbed some books on the subject for Haku. Remus did grab some books for himself and together spent 30 galleons, 16 sickles and 2 knuts. They walked out with Haku reading Fantastic beasts and where to find them, Remus holding the books and making sure Haku wouldn't crash into something. They next headed to Madam Malkin's shop, where both Remus and Haku got measured side by side. This caused some self esteem issues from both of them since Haku had the scars from the Durselys and Remus' scars were from the full moon.

"You start first with your scars and I'll explain mine." Remus told Haku with his eyes partially golden "After all, I want to know why a seven year old has that many scars not to mention that you look like you haven't had food for days." Haku shifted on the stool since Malkin was also listening in with curiosity. She was also wondering why Severus Snape's son had that many scars along his chest and back.

"Let's just say my uncle is not the nicest person and hated magic." Haku said with a cold expression "That's why Father had to take me out of my relatives place after my parent's died. But I'm ok, Father doesn't beat me like my uncle did and he feeds me, which is far above how my aunt treated me." Remus's eyes turned a bright gold. "I'm ok now Remus-sensei! Now you have to answer my question instead. You can attack them later, when nobody is going to think you'll attack them but not now, when I'm still curious about your scars." Remus sighed.

"Ok, when the full moon is up, the werewolf goes after humans if it can." Remus told Haku and hoped that Madam Malkin would be a bit less scared of him if she knew this detail. "However, if it can't go after humans and has nothing to do, the wolf will begin to claw at itself." Haku winced.

"That must hurt..." Haku said "I'm guessing that's why you don't look to be in very good heath." Remus nodded

"Yes." Remus told Haku "In fact, werewolves don't generally live that long because of that." Haku seemed to think for a moment before asking.

"A werewolf attacks only humans right?" Haku stated then continued after Remus nodded his confirmation to the fact. "Then shouldn't a non human or animal be able to stay with a werewolf without being attacked."

"If the animal is big enough, quick enough or the werewolf is not hungry." Remus told Haku with a thoughtful expression "I do not know about non humans but I've tested it with an animagas and it worked. An animagas is a human who can turn into an animal." Haku smiled at the idea of being able to turn into an animal and the thought that he may be able to make Remus' life easier. They were interrupted by a teary eyes Madam Malkin, who said they were done being measure, showed them a couple high quality robes and gave them the robes after a couple minutes. Haku accepted Shiro back from Snape as discreetly as possible since Haku couldn't hold Shiro when he was being measured and having needles stuck in his clothing. Snape paid the price for these robes, which only he noticed were a lot cheaper then they'd usually be. Snape did not tell what the price for the robes were, but both Remus and Haku wore one of their new robes out. Remus wore a robe with a gold trim and blue custom designs of a stage, dog, wolf and rat around the edges. When Haku had asked about these, Remus had put up a silencing charm and told Haku that his father and two to his friends had become animagi for him. They had stayed with him on full moons and made the wolf less violent. Haku, on the other hand, wore robes with a slight green tint to them and a silver snake design. The robes were more oriental in design and kind of looked like a robe/kimono hybrid. Haku had gotten a couple of these hybrids, they were more like what he had been used to as both of his past lives. The silver snake reminded Haku of Shiro and Haku thought it wouldn't be a good idea to wear a dragon design to the Malfoy home when the son there was named Draco.

Haku also asked more about Remus's condition and whether they would need to get him anything. Remus looked a bit embarrassed before he got a look of determination.

"I can't deal with silver in large amounts, like most werewolves." Remus told Haku "I have gloves for coins but it's hard trying to eat with gloves on and I do not think Severus would approve of the wooden utensils I use nor would any other pureblood." Haku looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to think of how he would fix that before he widely grinned.

"I suggest eating Eastern." At Remus's uncomprehending look, Haku added for Remus's benefit. "Chopsticks, say that I wouldn't eat without them, needed someone to eat chopsticks with and you slowly got used to doing that. I prefer eating with chopsticks anyways..." It was with this statement that the trio went into a shop specializing in Asian wares that they managed to buy a batch of chopsticks with charms to make it easier to grip them and grab stuff with them. They also self cleaned themselves and although simple, were elegant pieces of wood. Remus thanked Harry profusely before he left, telling them he had something to do for Dumbledore so he couldn't come with them to see the Malfoys and introduce himself as Haku's teacher.

Snape looked over at his adoptive son with a playful smirk. "Shall we go see the Malfoys?" Snape asked "Perhaps we can find some way to annoy Lucius enough that he lets Draco come over, it's nice to see my godson sometimes."

Harry nodded. "Even if Draco is not one of former companions, I'd be fine with that." Haku told him sounding very formal, however, Haku doubted Draco would not be one of his former companions, he sensed something familiar about Severus and it was not him. When Severus said Draco was his godson, Haku had a feeling ti was probably Draco's fault. "Now let's go." Haku held onto his father's arm and stepped through the floo fire, ready to meet the Malfoys.

((The explaination... Draco had a bond with Severus Snape as his godson. Equally, Haku has a bond with Severus Snape as an adoptive son. Since both have such close bonds, they could feel each other's bonds if they tried and could feel those same bonds. Draco and Haku also have bond because Draco is a reincarnation, they can sense each toher. Therefore, when Haku gets near Severus and concentrates enough, he can sense Draco. Hope that explains, if not... I don't know how to explain it and intepret how you like. There is more to it then that though...))


End file.
